Do You?
by Cayenne Pepper Powder
Summary: V/M Have you ever asked an important question, but the person you asked can't seem to find an answer? *one shot*


¤¤¤ Do you? ¤¤¤  
  
Cayenne Pepper Powder here! Glad to see somebody decided to read this ^_^ This is my first FF fic, so go easy, my friends. Go with the flow, you know? ^_- Haha enough of that. I hop you enjoy my brief.er long Vash/Meryl fluffy one- shot! I love them so much, they are sooo CUTE! *grins sheepishly* hehe. Please, sit back and relax! Enjoy my pointless fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Cayenne Pepper Powder does not own Trigun! Is she did, it would not have ended!! You hear that!!! EH??  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was a sunny, hot, clear, hot, hot, hot day on the planet Gunsmoke. Of course, it was very unlikely that the weather would change, so the people were used to it. So, as I was saying, it was a hot day, and the infamous Vash the Stampede, Wolfwood, Derringer Meryl and Stungun Milly were enjoying a nice lunch on a small porch outside the restaurant.  
  
Well, Meryl was trying to enjoy her lunch, but it was quite impossible with a rather ridiculous war going on between Milly and Vash for the last cupcake, courtesy of Wolfwood.  
  
She watched with her arms crossed and a frown on her face as the two picked up their forks and locked them together, both determined to get the last sweet. Sparks flew and they glared dangerously at each other.  
  
Across the table was a completely amused Wolfwood with his ever-present bent cigarette sticking out of his mouth. Meryl's eye twitched dangerously as she watched Vash's fork go flying behind him and hit a man on the head. The man turned around and began to glare dangerously at an unaware Vash.  
  
Milly, who saw her chance, leapt for the cupcake and speared it with her fork before popping it into her mouth, her previously dangerous attitude gone. Vash, who right now was looking very dejected, didn't notice the big man approaching him from behind. Well, he didn't notice until he was spun around and hauled up by the collar of his large, red coat.  
  
Meryl sighed in frustration and ducked an incoming piece of chair and stood up to leave the restaurant. Dodging another piece of table, she ignored Vash's shout of pain and walked out, Milly following close behind with Wolfwood by her side.  
  
-_-_-_-*-_-_-_-  
  
Meryl only waited until Vash was unceremoniously hurled out of the restaurant before she began to walk back to their house, well, shack. Crossing her arms in anger, she listened to the blonde gunman's complaining.  
  
Milly fell in step beside her friend, "Senpai, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, Milly, just a little angry."  
  
"About Mr. Vash?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Yes. Did you see that man? He hit him with his fork!" her eyes flashed in anger and Milly smiled.  
  
"Senpai, I thought was quite funny. At least Mr. Vash wasn't seriously hurt."  
  
Meryl shook her head and continued walking. How could Vash embarrass her like that in public? She was quite fed up with his goofy antics.  
  
The short woman stepped up onto the porch of their run down old shack, which suited as a house. She flung the door open and slammed it behind her. Milly followed her inside while Vash looked at Wolfwood in question.  
  
"What is wrong with her?" he asked, rubbing his swollen cheek where the man had punched him.  
  
The priest shrugged, content with lighting a cigarette, "I dunno." He glanced at Vash's cheek; "Maybe you should get some ice on that, Tongari."  
  
-_-_-_-*-_-_-_-  
  
Inside, Meryl stomped angrily up the creaky stairs up to the room she shared with Milly, who yelled up behind her, "Do you want me to start dinner, Senpai?"  
  
Meryl sighed, "Milly we just had lunch, we don't need dinner so soon!"  
  
Milly smiled and decided to go out shopping instead. Maybe she could take Mr. Priest with her. Heading outside, she passed Vash, who had entered the house without Wolfwood. The man winced in pain as he hesitantly poked his swollen cheek.  
  
"Mr. Vash, could you please tell Senpai that I am going out shopping with Mr. Priest?" she smiled warmly at the man as he nodded.  
  
Vash watched as Milly shut the door behind him before deciding to find Meryl and ask if she could get him some ice. He checked the kitchen before making his way upstairs towards Meryl and Milly's room. Hearing no noise from inside, he pressed his ear to the door. The clicking sounds of a typewriter met his ears, and he knocked politely on the door.  
  
Meryl turned her gaze towards the door and let her hands fall from the keys of her typewriter. Wondering who it could be, she yelled out quickly.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Vash slowly opened the door to the room and poked his head in. Seeing Meryl pointedly staring at him, he slipped into the room and shut the door behind him. Not saying anything, Meryl watched as he sat down on one of the beds.  
  
"If you are here to bother me," Meryl turned back towards her typewriter, "I should tell you I'm not in the mood."  
  
Vash watched as she resumed clanking on the keys, obviously waiting for an answer. He didn't say anything, seemingly fascinated by the keys that her fingers struck in a steady rhythm, not once faltering.  
  
Meryl waited for a minute to see if the man was going to answer her before she turned to him with a frown on her face.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked in annoyance.  
  
Vash, struck from his daydream, stared at her in confusion.  
  
"What do you want?" she repeated, "What are you doing in here?"  
  
Vash blinked, and then grinned, "I need ice for my cheek." He pointed to the red welt, which looked worse than before.  
  
Meryl frowned again, "Go find it yourself." She turned back to her typewriter.  
  
Vash's eyes got watery, "But Meryl, I don't know where it is." He made his lip quiver.  
  
Narrowing her eyes in annoyance, she let a growl emit from her throat, "Go away, Vash. I don't feel like dealing with you right now."  
  
Vash frowned and his shoulders slumped in rejection, "Do you hate me that much, Meryl?" he asked, lowering his head.  
  
Meryl stiffened at that remark, and turned to the moping Vash. She stood up from her chair and made her way towards him.  
  
Vash looked up at her, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "Do you hate me Meryl?" he asked sadly. Meryl stared at the man before her, completely surprised by the unexpected question. She opened her mouth to respond, but she couldn't think I anything to say. She just stared blankly at Vash.  
  
Vash closed his eyes and stood up. He made his way around a petrified Meryl and walked towards the door. With his hand on the knob, he turned to Meryl and studied her silently for a moment.  
  
"Okay, I understand." He said sadly.  
  
Meryl watched as he opened the door. No, Vash, don't go! Her mind wanted to scream, No Vash! I don't hate you! She struggled with the words and watched as he stepped into the hallway.  
  
Her mind screamed angrily at her as she stood there, until finally, "N-no. Vash.I-I don't hate you." She said quietly, in such a small voice that she thought she hadn't heard the words.  
  
But he did, and he stopped abruptly. Slowly, he turned to her and stood there, waiting to hear more.  
  
Meryl unfroze and lowered her head before sitting on the bed. She opened her mouth several times before words actually came out.  
  
"No, don't hate you Vash." She listened with her back to him as he slowly approached her, "No, I-I can't hate you."  
  
Vash stopped at her words. What does that mean? His mind asked in confusion. He watched her silently for a moment and then decided to approach her fully.  
  
"Why?" he uttered just as quietly as Meryl.  
  
Meryl swallowed in terror as the question seemingly came out of nowhere. Why? It was so simple, just one word. But her feelings were so jumbled up at the moment she couldn't find an answer. Why couldn't she hate him? She ran the question through her mind as Vash stopped before her and waited.  
  
With her head bowed, Meryl was glad that he couldn't see her face, which was a mixture of confusion, sorrow and.what was that unidentifiable emotion? Her mind raced for an answer until the only coherent response she could think of finally popped into her mind.  
  
"I don't know." She replied as though the statement was foreign to her.  
  
Vash smiled sadly, "Meryl it just seems as though you can't stand to be near me." He paused at which Meryl dared to look at the bottom of his red coat and boots, "I thought you must hate me." Meryl shook her head in denial. No, Vash. How could I possibly hate you? Her mind said gently as if Vash could actually hear it, I love you too much- . Meryl's eyes widened, had she just thought that?  
  
Vash started to talk again, "You always seem to avoid me and whenever you do see me, you yell." his voice took on a sad tone.  
  
"No. I don't hate you Vash, I-I." she swallowed, had she almost said she loved him out loud? She blinked, did she love him?  
  
Vash's soft voice interrupted her thoughts, "You what?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
Meryl closed her eyes in defeat, "I can't hate you Vash. Its impossible, I love you too much." She felt as thought she wanted to die. What would he say?  
  
Vash stared in surprise at the woman before him, "Y-you what?" he squeaked, eyes wide.  
  
Meryl frowned, she had just revealed one of her most inner secrets and all he could say was, you what? She growled and glared at him with tear filled eyes, "I said I love you." She stood up and looked him in the eye. His swollen cheek was still obvious, so she pushed past him walked swiftly out of the door. If he was just going to stand there, she might as well get him that ice he needed so badly.  
  
Vash blinked and didn't even see Meryl push past him and out of the room. She loved him? The sound of Meryl's hurried footsteps running down the stairs alerted him, so he followed quickly.  
  
Pulling a few ice cubes from the freezer, she wrapped them in a paper towel and soaked it in water. I just told Vash the Stampede that I loved him. The phrase repeated itself in her mind as she saw, much to her horror, Vash descend the stairs rapidly. He stopped and looked directly at her for a moment, the surprise still evident in his face.  
  
Meryl's mind raced for a solution to her problem. She had to get out of here and spare herself further embarrassment. She made the first move and quickly gave the ice to Vash before running to the door, hoping to get out before Vash left his surprised state. She was about to open the door and rush out, but the shattering of ice and a strong hand on her arm stopped her.  
  
Mind racing frantically, Meryl was twirled around to meet the sea green eyes of Vash. They surprised her, they were filled with a frantic worry, confusion.and love. Meryl's pupils dilated several sizes as Vash's eyes flickered shut a moment before his lips met hers. His arms wrapped themselves firmly around her waist and pulled her up from the floor.  
  
Closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of Vash pressed so close to her, she deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck for support. Vash walked steadily over to the kitchen table and set her on it, still kissing her as though she was some sort of life support. Meryl took an opportunity for air as Vash began to trail a line of kisses down her neck. He took his time to nibble on her earlobe before Meryl interrupted him.  
  
The short woman forced Vash to look at her as a horrible thought came to mind, "Vash.Milly and Wolfwood." She breathed heavily.  
  
Vash shook his head, "They went out." He kissed her again, cutting off any reply she might have had.  
  
Meryl was about to give into his kisses again when another awful thought popped into her head, and was only confirmed as the faint sound of voices floated into her ears.  
  
She broke the kiss much to Vash's confusion, "Milly and Wolfwood." She said urgently.  
  
Vash blinked, the red mark on his cheek finally beginning to fade, "They're out." He repeated, and was about to continue when she stopped him only millimetres away from her lips.  
  
"They are outside!" she hissed urgently.  
  
Vash, finally understanding, swiftly took her from the table and carried her quickly upstairs just as the sound of the front door opening met their ears.  
  
Upstairs, with the door locked, Vash set her down on the bed and was ready to resume when Meryl stopped him once again, her eyes shining with a strange look. Vash was about to growl in impatience, hovering over her, their faces close when she spoke.  
  
"Vash, do you love me?" she asked almost uncertainly.  
  
He blinked at the question, and stared into her grey eyes. He knew that she could not be fooled. But he had frozen, much the same as Meryl had before. He swallowed nervously and stared at her.  
  
Sighing, Meryl reached a hand behind his head and gently pulled him down so his face rested on her shoulder. She stroked his hair sadly as Vash's mind raced at the simple question. Did he love her? Was that why he felt so strange? Why he had kissed her in the first place?  
  
Stroking his hair lightly, Meryl knew it must be hard for him to answer her question, but she was willing to accept any answer. After he had lost Rem, how could he really love somebody else? A small voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"I-I.Yes." Vash buried his face in her neck as Meryl's eyes widened, not quite knowing what to expect. She leaned in to kiss his cheek, then watched as he removed his head from her shoulder and stared at her. Leaning forward, he gently brushed his lips against hers. Smiling slightly, he looked at her content face and whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love you." He sealed his words with a kiss.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
There it is! My first FF fic! Did you like it, hate it? Enjoy it, despise it? Review please!! I'll be your friend! It was a bit longer than I expected it to be, but I got it done! Yay! *smiles happily* I really, really hope you liked it! Cayenne Pepper Powder signing out! 


End file.
